The Suprising End
by mysis
Summary: ive just read my reviews and they said that my story had grammar errors so i looked at the story and noticed a whole bunch so ive decided to shange em so please review and tell me whats wrong with it only the chapter 1 and 2 and 3 are done.
1. The Loss And The Death

Chapter 1: the loss and the death  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The gang was fighting the gods of elements. They were fighting the god of ice when out of nowhere the god of fire Diablo came from behind and grabbed Kagome. He took off but wasn't running that fast so Inuyasha had to decided weather to strike Diablo or stay and fight Tectus, the god of water. If Inuyasha striked Diablo then one of his friends would die from Tectus's attack since they all, except for Inuyasha, were to weak from fighting Tectus.  
  
Inuyasha: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha decided to attack Diablo.  
  
But I a second Diablo cut a portal though time and jumped in and disappeared.  
  
Sheeshy: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tectus froze Sheeshy and striked him. Sheeshy broke into a million pieces.  
  
Inuyasha: Ssshhhheeeeeeeeeessshhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!  
  
But when Tectus swung to destroy Sheeshy he left an opening for Shippo to attack and he destroyed Tectus.  
  
Shippou: Inuyasha you fool. Look what you've done. You've killed your brother and missed Diablo.  
  
Sango: stop fighting. Its not going to solve any thing. And its sure as hells not going to bring back sesshomaru or Kagome. Fighting's not the answer.  
  
Inuyasha: no it's the solution.  
  
Shippou: sit!  
  
Inuyasha: it only works when Kagome says it, pshh even I knew that.  
  
Wheeeesh Sango swung at Inuyasha and he went flying.  
  
Inuyasha: Your dead.  
  
Shippou: Ladies first.  
  
Inuyasha: Fine go first I don't care.  
  
Shippou: are you saying I'm a girl.  
  
Inuyasha: I don't have to say it  
  
Sango: here we go again. The only thing we can do about sesshomaro is morn him. We can still find Kagome. But we have to focus on the elemental gods.  
  
Inuyasha and the rest of the gang mourned the passing of their friend and moved on to find Kagome. 


	2. Kagome Dead Or Alive

Chapter 2: Kagome dead or alive?  
  
Inuyasha: I saw Diablo cut a portal right here, but I didn't see what he used to do it with.  
  
Shippou: Just what I thought.  
  
Inuyasha: What?  
  
Shippou: Nothing.  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT! (he said in shippou's face)  
  
Shippou: Woo didn't any one ever tell you not to chew on your socks?  
  
Inuyasha: Ill stop when you stop.  
  
Sango: Stop it you two.  
  
Inuyasha: Alright.  
  
Shippou: Cough, cough, wimp, cough, cough.  
  
Inuyasha: Why don't you say that to my face?  
  
Shippou: Because I don't want to smell your horrible breathe.  
  
Sango: Stop it or ill pound your faces in!  
  
Inuyasha: You can try.  
  
BAM! Sango punched him on the face.  
  
Shippou: Ha ha, that's what you get.  
  
BAM! Sango punched him on the face too.  
  
Sango: Now shut up before I hit you again. Wait what's this its, some sort of knife  
  
Inuyasha: That's the type of knife I used to use to rip through dimen, just then he paused and stopped breathing, talking and moving.  
  
Sango: Through what?  
  
Inuyasha: Dimensions, Diablo uses the same way to pass through dimensions as I did. That's how all of the elemental gods got out of there zones.  
  
Sango: Good then lets use it to get to where Diablo is.  
  
Inuyasha: I wish it were that easy but.  
  
Sango: But what?  
  
Inuyasha: You see this crack?  
  
Sango: Yeah.  
  
Inuyasha: Well you can use the knife as many times as you want, but once the slightest thing hurts or damages it; you can't use it any more.  
  
Sango: Damn. She shouted.  
  
Shippou: Now what?  
  
Inuyasha: Why don't you tell us I might breathe on you and you might smell my bad breathe?  
  
Shippou: Good point. He agreed to the sarcasm.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm going to kill you! Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Inuyasha ran towards Shippo, Shippo tripped Inuyasha and as he fell into a portal ripped opened in front of him.  
  
Shippou: Now look what you did.  
  
Sango: Lets check it out.  
  
Shippou: I'm not going in there it could lead to anywhere.  
  
Inuyasha: cough, cough, chicken, cough, cough.  
  
Shippou hit Inuyasha and Inuyasha went flying into the portal.  
  
Sango grabbed Shippo and rushed into the portal and the portal closed up While everyone else had to stay and wait and wonder where their friends could be.  
  
Sango and Shippo ran to catch up to Inuyasha who was on the other side of the hall. They were in a cave.  
  
They all turned the corner to see Kagome's dead body on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha: You killed her!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha ran towards Diablo and began to pull out his sword when he heard Diablo talk.  
  
Diablo: Stop!  
  
Sango: Elemental demons can't talk, can they?  
  
Diablo: Its me . Kagome. Diablo tried to switch bodies and kill me as Diablo and say I defeated Diablo. And would kill you all first chance he got.  
  
Sango: So are you dead or is he dead?  
  
Diablo/Kagome: Diablo's spirit is dead but my body I dead. I can't get my body back unless she stopped in the middle of her sentence.  
  
Inuyasha: Unless what?  
  
DK (Diablo/Kagome):I can get my body back only if you raise him from the dead he will immediately come back as this form and I will go back to my form.  
  
Inuyasha: Then we will have to kill him again and wait how did you kill Dia (he paused) Kago (he paused) the person. When he transferred in to me his powers stayed with his body so I won the fight.  
  
Sango: Prove your kagome.  
  
DK: ok (she thought hard) uh (she thought hard) Sit! She screamed.  
  
BAM! Inuyasha hit the floor very hard.  
  
Inuyasha: it's her. Ow. 


	3. The Big Fight

Chapter 3 the big fight  
  
Inuyasha: But how are we going to resurrect him?  
  
DK: Wait if I got his powers then I could technically raise any fire demon back right?  
  
Inuyasha: Dun no guess were going to find out.  
  
DK pushed Diablo's hands out and began to hum. Then Kagome's body began to glow.  
  
Diablo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will kill you pathetic humans. No one destroys me and gets away with it! Yelling very loudly.  
  
Inuyasha: Don't even joke like that ill never be a full human, Not if I can help it.  
  
Diablo: AHHHH!!!!  
  
Diablo fell dramatically to the ground and everyone saw a huge arrow in his back.  
  
Mysterious creature: Diablo is no challenge you'll have to fight me instead.  
  
Inuyasha: Holy shi (he was interrupted by an electrical zap) NOOOO!!!!!!  
  
The mysterious creature sent an electrifying zap into Inuyasha body And sent him flying threw the cave. He was knocked out, out like a light. Kagome's motionless body lay next to his.  
  
Sango: This could take a while.  
  
Shippou: Uh huh.  
  
Mysterious creature: I am Lord Ion the lightning god.  
  
Sango: Another elemental god?  
  
Shippou: You said there were only a fire an ice and an earth.  
  
Sango: That's all I thought there was.  
  
Lord Ion: Your dead!  
  
Shippou: I'm dead.  
  
Sango: He's dead.  
  
ZAP! Lord Ion zapped Shippou and Inuyasha were out cold too. And right before he swung at sango his body blew up into one thousand pieces.  
  
Sango: What the hell?  
  
Kikio: Your welcome.  
  
Sango: Thanks.  
  
Kikio: 3 down 2 to go.  
  
Sango: You mean you knew that there was 5 gods?  
  
Kikio: Yeah.  
  
Sango: Why did you not tell us?  
  
Kikio: You did not ask. 


	4. The Decision

Chapter4 the decision  
  
The gang revived kagome and Inuyasha but could not bring back Shippou because the blast had killed him. The gang took a while to mourn him and then moved on to the next god the earth god.  
  
Earth god: AHHHH!!!! How did you get passed security?  
  
Inuyasha: We killed them  
  
Earth god: I give up please don't hurt me. Ill go back to the center of the earth.  
  
Inuyasha: ????????????????????????????????????  
  
Sango: ???????????????????????????????  
  
Kagome: ?????????????????????????????????????  
  
Kikio: ??????????????????????????????  
  
Inuyasha: That was easy.  
  
Kagome: Yeah. She agreed.  
  
The earth god disappeared but then behind him was the god of darkness and the god of darkness ran towards the gang grabbed kikio and kagome and jumped into a bottomless pit. The girls were both hanging by two different branches they both were slipping and Inuyasha had to chose weather to save Kagome or Kikio.  
  
Inuyasha: (whispering to himself) Damn who should I save?  
  
Just then time froze Inuyasha thought back to all the times he had with kikio and then with kagome. He couldn't chose. He jumped into the pit. 


	5. The Suprising End

Chapter 5 the surprising end  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome threw her up and he didn't throw hard enough only her head came up pass the top of the pit and what goes up must come down she started to fall back into the pit when sango grabbed her hand and pulled her up.  
  
Inuyasha: Kikio your next.  
  
Kikio was farther down in the pit then kagome was. Inuyasha grabbed her threw her up but this time as hard as he could trying not to make the same mistake twice. Inuyasha fell, fell and fell until he could no longer be seen falling. 


End file.
